


Wicked Grace, Match Two

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cullen x Fernweh Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen needs to reclaim his honor from Josephine's tight grasp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Grace, Match Two

**Author's Note:**

> denvermaxx: I just want to see Cullen's revenge card game with Josephine!

"You have to help me," Cullen was standing in front of her, still adjusting his clothes from the evening _fun_ at Skyhold's tavern. He wasn't much into a playful mood but she decided to push her luck.

"Why?" Fernweh smirked, amused by the red tinge of his cheeks. "I don't think you noticed, but I like it when you lose at Wicked Grace." 

He glared at her, clearly not amused by her quip but she only chuckled, her smile still teasing her lips. "In fact," she moved closer to him with her hand reaching out to trail her index along his arm, "I can't stop thinking about it." 

[[MORE]]

"Maker's breath," he sighed, his cheeks turning a bright red again. She loved teasing him, he was always in control and this side of him was quite endearing. "I'm being serious here." 

She laughed, stepping away from him, her hands up slightly in show of truce. "Okay, okay. What do you want to do, then - Josie is a master of Wicked Grace. Being a diplomat and all that. She literally talks people out of their hard earned goods on a daily basis without faltering." 

Cullen blinked, Fernweh raised a brow, crossing her arms. "Regardless, we need to plan something that will ensure a wining strategy." He nodded with the self-assurance of a commander in the battlefield. Fernweh burst out laughing. 

He looked indignant at her reaction. "What's so funny." 

"You are." 

"How so?" 

She kissed him before allowing him to enter her quarters, he was confused but didn't mind the kiss - if anything, it distracted him. 

"Wicked Grace is about cheating my dear and you're too bloody honest and predictable You keep losing because everyone knows you won't cheat." 

He sputtered to a halt, staring at her. "I can tell when people cheat, especially at games." He huffed while she busied herself with removing his feathery cloak. It was hiding that magnificent jaw line she liked to trace with her tongue and since she had the fire burning bright, it was far too warm to be dressed for the snow outside. 

"You're good at chess, there's a difference," she added before patting him on the chest, sighing. 

"I fail to understand-" 

"Chess is about rules, tit for tat -you can't deviate from the inevitable loss or victory. You can see patterns and you move in for the kill." she made a motion with her hand that sliced the air like a sword. He nodded in agreement. That was the beauty of the game, it was strategic, simple - he had his opponents figured out before even they knew where to place the pieces. "Card games, on the other hand..." she winked at him, pulling out a deck of cards from her desk and invited him to sit with her. He took the invitation and waited for her to deal him in. 

"Card games...?" He raised a brow, she smirked. 

"It's all about the slight of hand - trickery and deceit." There was a twinkle in her eye that made him weary.

"I have a feeling I will regret this."

She laughed, shaking her head.

"No. The only one regretting will be me," she sighed. He raised a brow in confusion. She looked over her cards and looked thoroughly dejected. "I won't be able to ogle you naked at the card table anymore."

"Andraste preserve me." He chuckled, smiling at her pout, "I'll make it worth your while, I promise." 

Fernweh grinned, he had no idea how she would keep him to his word. 

"Alright, Commander - practice makes perfect." 

He leaned forward, giving her that slow grin that made everything hard to think through.

_Maker have mercy._

* * *

It took many weeks to teach the Commander all she knew at the card game, and to her disappointment, she hadn't been able to get him out of his clothes in a few days - using the cards, that is. He was _always_ willing to drop his pants - all she had to do was ask. 

But that was besides the point.

He'd mastered the art of Wicked Grace trickery, but he was still a predictable noodle - he'd smile when he thought he had the upper hand, or start telling a story to distract. 

She was sure Josephine would eat him alive at the game - she was a diplomat, an Antivan _and_ a merchant. You didn't get any more silver tongued if you tried. 

"A rematch," he declared loudly, pointing at the diplomat in the War Room. 

"So quick to lose your britches, commander." Josephine winked at the Inquisitor, who was struggling to keep her smile in control. 

"I may surprise you." Cullen added, his confidence was almost overwhelming, Fernweh shook her head, regretting what she had created. The rewards had been worth it though. 

Cullen lead the way out of the room towards the tavern, a slight spring in his step that Josephine didn't like. 

"What did you do," she was staring at the Inquisitor, who chose to ignore her question, slipping past her lover who held the door open for the group. Varric was already at the table, ordering the drinks, Iron Bull and Krem were seated and had already started their drinks. Sera had chosen to stay out of it this time - she'd rather watch for amusement. Dorian wasn't about to miss seeing the Commander lose his dignity. 

Plus, he had a fantastic set of ass cheeks. Fernweh was in complete agreement with that one. 

"Enough," Cullen grumbled at the mage's attempts to make him blush - it wasn't going to work, he was here to retract his honor from Josephine's grasp. The barracks had been a source of constant gossip since that night and it had to end. 

"A round of drinks," Fernweh motions to the servant maid, leaning back into her chair, slipping her foot between Cullen's under the table. She watched his face, positive he would come undone but she was pleasantly surprised. He'd kept his signs under wraps, his poker face was almost perfect. 

After several rounds, he'd only lost his cloak - Josephine was in far worst shape with her undershirt and skirt slip remaining. Dorian, she was sure was losing on purpose - Iron Bull and Krem had left to drink outside and Varric had folded out a while back, far more entertained by Josephine indignant comments. 

"I can't believe this," she murmured, second guessing her own hand but she bluffed her way into a win a few more times and they were toe to toe in states of undress. 

Fernweh was nursing a drink, the liquor well settled into her head, listening to Varric go on about Hawke, the Hang Man and Isabella's schemes to get the champion naked during these card games. 

She hadn't been very successful, _Broody_  always called her out when she cheated and Hawke would win every time thanks to her overprotective lover.

"Maker's breath." Cullen sighed, taking off his last piece of clothing. He'd lost, again. Josephine let out a triumphant whoop that drew the attention of the remaining patrons. She still had her chest binding and smalls on - it had been a close game.

Fernweh frowned for a moment, before congratulating the diplomat on her precarious win against the commander. Josephine quickly made her way out of the tavern, her clothes nowhere in sight as Varric had taken possession of the spoils like last time. 

Cullen, stayed seated, not the least bit embarrassed, nursing his drink. He was smiling.

"You lost on purpose," Fernweh grinned at him, he shrugged, smile still spreading.

"I can't say," he leaned towards the Inquisitor and gave her a lingering kiss on her lips. "I couldn't let her walk out of here naked, it's unbecoming of a gentleman." 

"Let me see your original hand."

He pulled out the cards he had switched out. It was a straight up win, it would have destroyed her.  

"I love you, you know that?" She was laughing, Varric shook his head, mumbling why someone would lose on purpose. 

"Yes," he replied as he took the last sip from his flagon, holding on to her hand when he stood up to leave. He didn't even mind this time, when Dorian whistled at his behind. 

His confidence was still a little bit infuriating, but he deserved his reward once they got back to her room. 


End file.
